


I saw Zoro kissing Sanji Claus

by Bajillian



Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Rough Kissing, competitive zosan, getting caught, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sanji has a surprise in mind for the rest of the crew. Turns out, Zoro has the same idea, which brings out a change in plans.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	I saw Zoro kissing Sanji Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first of five in a short series I got the idea for last month, and I’m so excited to be sharing it! Each fic is going to feature a different ship that follows the same song. The next one goes up tomorrow, so look out for that!

The Straw Hats spent the month excitedly preparing for Christmas. The Sunny was decked out in lights, garland, and various Christmas decorations, and the soft white light bounced off of the walls to create a warm and cozy atmosphere. No one could resist sitting around the tree set up in the aquarium room and enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate that Sanji so kindly provided. They talked for hours about what they hoped they would get, what their favorite Christmas stories were, and what they hoped would come of the new year.

Eventually, the laughter died down and there was no hot chocolate left, so they collectively agreed it was time to get some rest.

As soon as everyone had gone to sleep, Sanji made his way to the kitchen to start on an idea he’d planned at the beginning of the month. In one of the cabinets where no one else was allowed to snoop in, there was an outfit he had bought during their visit to the island they got all of their decorations from, but no one had seen him buy it. 

Once put on, Sanji was transformed into Santa Claus. It was the whole getup: the red and white clothes, black boots, white gloves, complete with a beard and a bag of presents. Sure, he lacked the dimensions, but it was the thought that counted. He was mostly doing it for Luffy and Chopper (and the lovely ladies) anyway, since they were the only ones who still believed in Santa and he wanted to do something nice for them.

He was quiet as he made his way to the aquarium room, making sure no one would see him. The plan was to have the milk and cookies and then make some noise while putting down the extra presents so people would wake up at the right time.

What he didn’t expect was there to be another Santa already in the room, already halfway done with the milk and cookies. For a moment, Sanji was dumbfounded and was reconsidering his belief in Santa.

That is, until the other Santa turned around and made a noise of disapproval.

“What are you doing here, you shitty cook?”

Sanji scoffed and set his bag down as he made his way over. “No. What are _you_ doing here, moss head?” he asked. “Did you get lost or something?”

Zoro set the cup down and finished the rest of his cookie, but he was still mid-chew when he spoke. “Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing,” he said. “This isn’t the kitchen.”

“I’m not going to the kitchen, dumbass. I’m here to deliver presents.”

_“I’m_ here to deliver presents, so go back to sleep.”

“You’re not even dressed for the part, you’re missing your hat. What Santa has green hair?”

“Hey, at least it’s festive. Unlike your stupid curly eyebrows.”

“Oh yeah??” Sanji yanked Zoro’s beard off of his face. “Now you’re even less dressed for the part!”

Zoro growled and did the same to Sanji’s beard, ripping it off of the cook’s face. However, instead of making another remark, he pulled the cook closer until their lips crashed together.

Sanji’s eyes went wide, and for a few seconds, he was frozen. But it wasn’t long before his competitiveness came out and he kissed Zoro back with enough force that it nearly made the swordsman topple backwards. Of course, Zoro wouldn’t let him get away with that, so he slid his tongue out and forced it right into Sanji’s mouth to fight for dominance.

There was nothing gentle about either of their actions, especially not when Sanji grabbed Zoro’s collar and pushed him backwards into the couch. Their kiss broke, but the cook straddled the swordsman and reconnected their lips with enough force to nearly clink their teeth together. Using the hold he still had, he ripped open Zoro’s shirt - sending a couple of the buttons flying - and pinned him down with a careful, yet firm hand on his throat.

“...Guys?”

The two frantically pushed away from each other and tried to compose themselves, but Sanji flung himself onto the floor and Zoro was left a disheveled, panting mess on the couch. When they were able to see where the source of the voice came from, they saw a sleepy Chopper wearing a nightcap and soft pajamas.

Sanji and Zoro glanced at each other before they looked back at the little reindeer, and the latter was the first to speak up.

“Uh… Hey, Chopper,” he said. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

Chopper blinked. “I was,” he said. “Then I heard loud noises, and it turns out it was you guys.” He furrowed his brows. “Why are you kissing… and dressed like Santa?”

“He asked us to help him spread some Christmas cheer,” Sanji said with some quick thinking. He stood from the floor so he could brush himself off, then walked over to gently pat Chopper’s head. “And he wanted us to look the part.”

Chopper was quiet for a moment, trying to process that. Sanji and Zoro absolutely expected him to call bullshit, but they were pleasantly surprised when the reindeer’s face lit up. He jumped up and down while flailing his arms excitedly.

“You guys know Santa Claus?! Where is he? Did he get me some new supplies for the infirmary? Would he let me help pull the sleigh??”

Sanji and Zoro exchanged a glance.

“He just left,” Zoro said. “But we can pass that last question along to him for you, okay?” He stood and carefully picked up Chopper to let him sit on his shoulders. “You need to go to sleep, though, so you can have plenty of energy to celebrate tomorrow.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Chopper said. “Goodnight, Sanji! Don’t forget to mention me to Santa!” With that, Zoro brought a rambling Chopper back to bed.

Sanji chuckled softly and made his way back to the milk and cookies, which had been finished. He hadn’t even had a chance to enjoy any of it.

“Damn moss head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
